scandinavian_voice_overfandomcom-20200214-history
Siri Nilsen
Siri Nilsen (born April 12th, 1985) is a Norwegian singer, musician, songwriter, actress and dancer. She is the daughter of musician Lillebjørn Nilsen and singer Shari Gerber. She is married to comedian Anders Bye. They met in the studio where he was her instructor for a dubbing job. https://issuu.com/chilipublications/docs/spirit_05_low pg. 39 Nilsen got into voice acting when she around 10 or 11. She was recording in a studio with her choir, and someone there realised that she was bilingual because of her American mother, and had her try out for her first voice audition.https://radiorevolt.no/programmer/live Live 26.02.2015 from 01:49:00. Animation Voice Work Movies - Original voice * 2015 - Knutsen & Ludvigsen og den fæle Rasputin - Amanda Movies - Dubbing * 1998 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Young Kiara * 2000 - Help! I'm a Fish - Stella * 2002 - Return to Never Land - Jane * 2002 - The Cat Returns - Haru * 2003 - Brother Bear - Shara * 2004 - Mulan II - Princess Su * 2004 - The Incredibles - Kari McKeen * 2004 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Princess Mindy * 2006 - My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade - Sunny Daze * 2007 - The Simpsons Movie - Lisa Simpson * 2007 - Kiki's Delivery Service - Kiki * 2007 - Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom - Bloom * 2008 - Barbie in A Christmas Carol - Ann, Nan, the Spirit of Christmas Past * 2008 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Arista * 2009 - The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit - Strawberry Shortcake * 2011 - The Smurfs - Smurfette * 2011 - Barbie: A Perfect Christmas - Skipper * 2012 - The Lorax - Audrey * 2013 - The Smurfs 2 - Smurfette * 2014 - Maya the Bee - Maya * 2014 - Rio 2 - Carla * 2016 - Trolls - Bridget * 2018 - Maya the Bee: The Honey Games - Maya Series - Dubbing * 1997 - Recess - Gretchen * 1998 - The Fairytaler - Thumbelina * 1999 - Dora the Explorer - Dora * 2004-2012 - Winx Club - Bloom, Mista/Mirta, Amore (season 1-4) * 2004 - W.I.T.C.H. - Hay Lin * 2006 - Horseland - Chloe * 2007 - Phineas and Ferb - Candace, Vanessa * 2008 - Chuggington - Koko * 2010 - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Applejack (season 1) * 2010 - Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures - Strawberry Shortcake * 2011 - Littlest Pet Shop Presents - Blythe * 2012 - Maya the Bee - Maya * 2012 - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Skipper * 2013 - Ever After High - Apple White, Cedar Wood * 2017 - We're Lalaloopsy - Storm E. Sky * 2018 - The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants - Erica Live Action Voice Work Movies - Dubbing * 2003 - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Ginny Weasley * 2006 - High School Musical - Gabriella Montez * 2007 - High School Musical 2 - Gabriella Montez * 2008 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year - Gabriella Montez * 2010 - Alice in Wonderland - Alice Series - Dubbing * 2004-2007 - Lazy Town - Trixie * 2007-2012 - iCarly - Carly References Category:Norwegian voice-actor